


He's Hurting Me

by WriterofVarious



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, Dark Russia (Hetalia), M/M, Mentioned America (Hetalia), Mentioned Canada (Hetalia), Mentioned England (Hetalia), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Germany/Latvia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Scared Latvia, Song Lyrics, Suicidal Thoughts, mentioned ukraine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26264644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterofVarious/pseuds/WriterofVarious
Summary: Latvia is left under Russia's rule. After a failed escape attempt, he will soon reunute with a special someone.Song-based fic!
Relationships: Germany/Latvia (Hetalia), Latvia/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	He's Hurting Me

Snow fell delicately, covering roofs and trees and streets. It was cold, peaceful, quiet. But not at one place. A cabin-like house stood nearly isolated from other houses, standing tall and ancient like. It looked to be at least three stories tall, with an oak red door and large arched windows. While the outside looked peaceful, meaning perhaps the people living inside were peaceful, the inside held secrets. Behind closed doors, were the dark truths of the personification of Russia, Ivan Braginksy, and the personification of Latvia, Raivis Galante.

Little Raivis stared at his window longingly, wondering when his older brothers, Toris and Eduard, would come back to rescue him from this hell hole. The Latvian boy knew violence, torture, hate, even before being captured and ruled over by the Soviet Union. But after his brothers managed to escape and become independent, he was to linger behind, facing all household chores and pain Ivan sent his way. His body ached, only to heal overnight for it to be bruised once more. His skin, however, remained pale and unblemished of scars and welts. Maybe it was because his body was still so young, or perhaps it was something watching over him. He didn't choose to acknowledge it completely, though. He had other things, important things, to worry about.

With a heavy sigh, Raivis shrugged off his maroon coloured jacket and hung it up, next removing his boots, sighing in relief. Wrapping skinny arms around his small waist, he trudged out of the room, bot baring to look at the two empty beds. It only brought hot and stinging tears to his big and innocent violet eyes. Sneaking down the stairs, easily escaping the creaky steps, Raivis wondered into the medium sized kitchen at went over to the sink. Looking at the dish rack, he grabbed a cup, filling it half way. When the cold glass met his lips, the loud thundering sound of footsteps alerted him to dump the water out, put the cup away, and scurry under the long table, pulling his knees close to his chest. The lights then turned on, nearly blinding the boy as black, polished boots walked over to the fridge. Soft humming echoed the house as the brute of an nation, Ivan, dug around for a bottle of Vodka. Not finding one bottle, the man bellowed.

"LATVIA! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" His heart pounded against his ribcage, thinking of ways to sneak away. Ivan was not happy, and an unhappy Ivan meant an violent one. The Russian, grunting at not being answered, stormed away, his boots clicking against the floor. Raivis immediately climbed out from under the table, breathing heavily and dear the gods why now, he thought, have a panic attack. He ran to the door, his hand touching the cool metal before a large, calloused hand grabbed his shoulder in a bruising grasp and spun him around. Yelping in surprise and pain, Raivis was against Ivan's stomach, flinching when the hand trailed up and pulled at his curly blonde locks. He cried when his head was slammed against the wall near the entrance and shrieked as sharp nails dug into his thighs after falling onto the floor in a wheezing heap.

"Where do you think you're doing, little Raivis?" Ivan growled out menacingly, cold breath tickling Raivis' neck.

"J-just let m-me go! P-please!" Raivis sobbed, shutting his eyes closed and mentally prepared himself to be backhanded. When the pain never came, Raivis looked up cautiously to see Ivan stare him down. Like a predator to its prey. He didn't get the chance to speak when he was suddenly dragged to the living area, thrown onto the couch like some sort of ragdoll. The corner of the couch met his stomach, causing Raivis to immediately double over in pain. Ivan towered over him slamming the younger nation into the cushions, grinning evilly as a high pitched scream was muffled.

"Quiet, маленькая шлюха" Ivan whispered, large hands trailing up and down the small and feminine-like body beneath him. Heat rushed down yo his groin as he trousers suddenly became tight and painful. He couldn't hold back no more.

"I'm going to make you feel good, little Raivis. Don't worry your pretty little head, hm?" Ivan took off his long coat, his undershirt and scarf following along. Raivis felt uneasy at the sudden change of Ivan's tone, confusion written on his face that Ivan drank in.

"Kolkolkol, you will become one with Russia, da?" It took a few minutes (minutes the Russian took advantage of) vefore it slapped Raivis in the face. He struggled harder, not noticing how naked the man on top of him was when something poked his backside.

"M-mr. Russia?" He whimpered out, his wrists captured in Ivan's left hand, the right tugging off his trousers. He tried biting the hand keeping his wrist in a tight lock, only to get slapped on the back, a bright red mark tainting unmarked, porcelain skin. Raivis let out a shout, tears falling as his muscles soon gave. His underwear soon followed suit and he was naked in front of the Slavic. His thoughts, once racing, slowed as he tried to ignore them. He wanted to focus on sonething better, not the feel of rough hands and suicidal thoughts 

_"I've never been confronted with my own thoughts_  
_They don't bother me when I'm alone_  
_Can you come over, save me, 'cause he won't stop_  
_Now get him off his fucking throne"_

Everything was quiet, the hands stopping. Confused and scared, Raivis turned his head only to be penetrated by Ivan's dick. He wailed in agony, fingernails digging crescent shaped marks on the palm of his soft hands. No preparation, no lube. It hurt, like he was being torn apart.

"Блядь! So tight, little sunflower..." Ivan grunted, thrust rough and aiming for a specific spot. Raivis cried, tears damping the cushion underneath him as he felt a moan leave him reddened lips when his prostate was teased.

_"Caution, the floor's wet in here, been crying_  
_I don't know why he seems convinced I'm lying_  
_I don't know what he's capable of doing_  
_But he's hurting me"_

Raivis bit his lip, deawing blood but he wasn't going to give in. Raking a shaky deep breath, he let a fingers slide into his mouth befoee biting down at them, the crunching sound of bones breaking making him let them fall from his mouth and throw his head back. He headbutted Ivan, who howled as his fingers shot up in sharp pains. He threw himself away from the scared Latvian, cradling his hand all while glaring at the boy who grabbed his pants and ran to the entrance.

"Kolkolkolkolkol" the blonde haired boy did not dare look back, managing to run and put his trousers back om, slamming open the door when he was kicked out, falling down the wooden porch steps and landing into the cold snow.

"Ugh..." he moaned, vison blurred from tears. He tried bringing himself to his knees, for Ivan's magic pipe of pain to be brought down on his head.

_"It's not his fault I made him lose his temper_  
_I should know better not to talk too loud_  
_There's no one out there who could love me better_  
_I'm not like you, you are too proud"_

"You little bitch! I treated you so kindly, Raivis. But how do you repay me? Stop trying to leave. Lithuania and Estonia don't care about you. They don't love you. That's why they left. They aren't coming back. No one loves you. But I do" Ivan snapped angrily, bringing his pipe down once more, bruising the backside of the trembling body.

Raivis froze at the words, his mind hazy and tired and willing to listen to the crazy nation. Was that true? Did Toris and Eduard not love him? Were they ever going to come back? Russia...Ivan loved him? Did no one love him.

"I-ivan?" He whispered, trying to roll over. Ivan smirked triumphly before frocing a worried and upset mask, dropping his pipe and kneeling down to the smaller male's aid.

"I'm sorry, my sunflower. But you must understand that I love you. I'm the only one to ever love you. I'm simply teaching you from your mistakes"

Mistakes. Raivis buried himself in guilt, looking at his mistakes and hating his choices. He wasn't capable of being a nation, protecting his people. He was foolish to believe Germany's sweet words.

...

Germany. The tall and well built nation with short wheat blonde hair that was always slicked back and icy blue eyes that softened at the sight of him. No...Ludwig never loved him. He lied and tricked him. Gave up on him.

"D-do you mean it?"

"Yes"

_"Caution, the floor's wet in here, been crying_  
_I don't know why he seems convinced I'm lying_  
_I don't know what he's capable of doing_  
_But he's hurting me"_

Ivan bandaged up Raivis, who flinched slightly but studied the larger man. Ivan wasn't big, no, he was musuclar. Tall, broad, mature yet had childlike features. Sharp, big nose, yet gentle dark violet eyes. His lips pale and slightly thin. Pale coloured hair and fair skin.

"Я люблю тебя подсолнух" Ivan whispered softly, kissing his cheek. Raivis smiled cutely, holding back whimpers of pain.

"Es arī tevi mīlu, Ivan" when Raivis turned his head, Ivan grabbed his chin harshly and made the boy face him.

"I-ivan?" Latvia whispers fearfully.

"You naive, little, Latvian" the screams echoed the entire house and was perhaps heard a mile away.

...

"It's over there" Toris whispered, crouches beneath bushes. Ludwig nodded, standing up when Eduard stopped him. They had America, Canada, England, and Ukraine ready to support them if anthing were to happen.

"Please...get our brother back" the Estonian begged, eyes shining behind his black framed glasses. Ludwig nodded and walked over to the house, frowning as a sharp scream filled the night. He ran up to the door, slamming against it once before it fell from its hinges. The sight would forever haunt him.

_"Don't leave me_  
_Please believe me_

_**'"Don't leave me, Ludwig. Please?" Raivis spoke quietly, oblivious to his surroundings. Ludwig forced a soft smile, looking down at the young nation.** _

_**"I promise, Latvia"** _

_Baby there is_  
_I can explain_

_**"Nē! Nē! Ludvig, palīdzi man! Ļauj man iet tev krievu rupjš! Nē! Mani cilvēki!" Raivis sobbed as his wrist were tied together. He fell to the ground, uniform torn and bloodied as he cried with his people in defeat. He glared up at a poker faced Ludwig.** _

_**"You lied to me! I'll kill you! Both of you!"** _

_**"Latvia, bitte, let me explain-"** _

_**"Kolkolkol"** _

_Please love me_  
_Please need me"_

Ludwig didn't know he was beating Ivan to a pulp when he heard Matthew's voice actually yell at him stop. He stared up at a shaking and crying Raivis, who stared at him in shock.

"Lettland" he whispered, forcing tears of anger, hate, sadness, and guilt away. Raivis was bruised and bleeding head to toe, but he ran up to him and wrapped small arms around his waist. Surprised at the closure but snapping out of it, Ludwig let out a laugh that shocked everyone but Raivis as he embraced the smaller boy and spun him around.

_"I've never been confronted with my own thoughts_  
_They don't bother me when I'm alone_  
_Can you come over, save me, 'cause he won't stop_  
_Now get him off his fucking throne"_

"You're free, liebe" Ludwig spoke, arms never leaving the boy when they pulled away slightly. Raivis' tears fell freely, a bright smile enchanting his once frightened features. He looked healthier, despite still being covered in blood but healed from the bruising and marks.

"I know, Ludwig. I know"

"Ich liebe dich"

"Es arī mīlu tevi, mans bruņinieks un mirdzošās bruņas"

Only Ludwig knew what Raivis said and he was happy to be the only one. He had his little lover back in his arms andd he was never letting him go.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Translations (in order) -
> 
> маленькая шлюха - little whore  
> Блядь - fuck
> 
> Я люблю тебя подсолнух - I love you sunflower
> 
> Es arī tevi mīlu, Ivan - I love you too, Ivan
> 
> Nē! Nē! Ludvig, palīdzi man! Ļauj man iet tev krievu rupjš! Nē! Mani cilvēki! - No! No! Ludwig, help me! Let me go you Russian brute! No! My people!
> 
> Bitte - Please
> 
> Lettland - Latvia
> 
> Liebe - love
> 
> Ich liebe dich - I love you
> 
> Es arī mīlu tevi, mans bruņinieks un mirdzošās bruņas - I love you too, my knight in shining armor


End file.
